Watching a television, especially a large screen television in a dark room, can cause eyestrain. Some television manufacturers have shipped product where a light emitting surface, generally LEDs as the light emitters, that emit light from the back surface of the television. Some of these televisions also vary the intensity of the light and the color of the light based on the content being displayed on the screen. Customer feedback in the media would suggest that a variable light source providing back filled light is annoying at best.